


Asami's Present

by LarirenShadow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Multi, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s almost Asami’s birthday and she and Iroh have plans for a certain Avatar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asami's Present

Her hands are tied above her head. She’s blindfolded and hanging. She remembers Asami’s smile as she drifted off to sleep. She struggles and it’s hopeless because she can’t move her arms and she just wants to _bend_.

“You’re a feisty one, aren’t you?” A horse voice whispers in her ear. She knows that voice but she can’t think of a reason why Iroh would capture her. 

“Why did you do this?” She asks. He doesn’t answer.

She feels a hand tracing circles on her bare stomach (she realizes she’s shirtless) and another slowly moving from her shoulder to her throat. The hands are different: the one on her stomach has calluses she knows are from firebending and the one on her neck is smooth with sharp nails.

“Asami?” She asks. She gets a nip to the ear and her nipples harden.

“Yes lover?” Asami coos. They’ve fooled around before, both curious about what another woman feels like. 

“Why?” She questions again just as the hand she knows is Asami’s pinches her nipple.

“It’s almost my birthday and Iroh asked what I wanted. I said both of you. He’s so obliging,” Asami, murmurs into her ear.

“The ropes?”

“My idea,” Iroh says as his hand brushes up from her stomach to cup her other breast. Hot breath brushes her ear. “Asami and I like to play with them,” he tells her before kissing her. He tastes like a firebender and is as demanding as his element. He traces her tongue with his and she’s moaning into his mouth. He doesn’t kiss like Asami or any of the other boys she’s kissed. He knows what he’s doing and has this confidence that she knows comes from being special. Asami told her she kisses this way too.

“Let me have a taste too, it is my birthday,” Asami purrs taking Korra’s chin in her hand and turning it away from Iroh’s mouth.

Korra feels Asami’s soft lips on hers and knows what to do. She has to coax Asami’s tongue into playing. She feels Iroh’s mouth move to the crook of her neck and feels him begin to nip and suck. She’ll have a mark, she knows, but it feels so good and she can hide it if she wants to. She slightly pulls back and bites Asami’s lip as Asami’s nails skim a path over her nipple and down to her hip.

“Untie me,” Korra whines as Asami’s hand moves to stroke her inner thigh. 

“I’ll unwrap my present soon enough, don’t worry,” Korra can hear the smirk in her voice the throaty laugh of triumph as Asami’s hand cups her. “You’re all wet for me.”

“I’m always wet for you,” Korra huffs.

“I don’t know that,” Iroh says as his hand joins Asami’s. Soon they each push a finger into her and she bucks her hips. She’s biting her lip to stay quiet; she wasn’t sure who could hear them.

Teeth bite her lip and pull it away from her own. “I want to hear you,” Iroh tells her. She feels his heated thumb brush her clit and she screams. She loves when firebenders heat their hands.

She feels Asami move behind her, trailing her fingers over her hip. Asami cups her breast and teases both of her nipples. “If I’m your present,” Korra pleads, “shouldn’t I be allowed to touch you?”

“Not yet. I’ve always wanted to eat a girl out after she’s been fucked.” Korra gasped as she felt Iroh’s hands on her ass. Instinctively she wraps her legs around his waist.

He’s between her legs and she can feel his cock rubbing against her. She bucks her hips, impatient now. The faster he fucks her the faster she can be freed. He pulls away a little and she tries to bring him closer.

“Beg me,” he orders her. She hates begging and has told Asami this multiple times. She’s sure Asami told her new lover this. “Come on Avatar, just say what you want, just ask me.” He moves forward slightly, teasing her. Asami tugs her nipples harder and she needs relief.

“Come on Korra,” Asami purrs in her ear. “I know you want it. Just give in.” She hates giving in. Pride, she knows, is one of her faults and now isn’t a time to hold on to it.

“Please fuck me Iroh. I need you,” she pleads. She hates the sound of her voice but if it gets her what she wants she’s willing to do anything.

“Gladly,” he says as he thrusts his cock into her wet center. She screams and Asami bites her neck. She’s going to have matching marks now. “You’re tight, Avatar,” Iroh comments as he picks up speed. She’s moving her hips in time with his, bumping into Asami as well.

“He’s big, isn’t he? Bigger then the toys we play with and better, don’t you think? The real thing does have a certain wonderful feel to it.” Korra loves it when Asami talks to her. She feels Asami lean her head over her shoulder. Asami’s hair brushes her nipples and she bucks her hips a little harder. “You should see this. You’re spread around him and all red. I can’t wait to taste you. Cum for me, lover.”

She’s not sure if she can last any longer. Iroh is hitting her sweet spot and she’s sweaty and hot and so close. She clenches around him and cries out because it feels so good. She feels him speed up even more and then he lets go and she feels the heat of his cum in her and she cums again.

Through her sated hazy she feels Asami slide down her back as Iroh pops out of her. She has time to take a steadying breath before Asami’s mouth is on her and she’s wriggling again. She’s making noises that she never knew she could because it’s too much and Asami knows all of her spots and Spirits she’s going to die right now but what a way to go.

She feels Asami suck on her clit and she’s done. She screams again and convulses. 

She’s certain she passed out because her arms are free and Iroh (it has to be Iroh, the chest is too flat to be Asami) is holding her. Her blindfold is ripped away and she squints in the faint light. Asami says nothing but kisses her and she tastes her juices combined with Iroh’s. It’s a heady taste and she loves it.

“Happy birthday,” Korra murmurs.

“You’re the best present ever,” Asami says as she kisses Korra lightly.


End file.
